The Case of the Missing Gundams
by Konie
Summary: A fairy-taleish type tale involving Chibis, lady Une, and self-insertion!


The Case of the Missing Gundams...By Koneko aka Madame deLune.  
I wrote this story for a friend of mine's b-day. Since she doesn't exactly like the Shonen Ai and Yaoi, I wrote it so that all the  
guys and other characters are straight. I hope that you like it just as much as she did!  
So, this one's for you, Candice!! =-)  
  
  
It was a normal day in a normal place, Quatre's rest house. Duo woke up with a start. "What was that?" he said out loud,  
wondering what had awakened him from his deep slumber. Pulling his black silk sheets off, he ran to his door wearing  
nothing but the bright green boxers that Quatre had given him last year for Christmas. Opening the door, he saw Heero  
there, with his hand raised, as if to knock again. "What do you want, Heero? It's only 6:00 in the morning!" Duo whined,  
wanting to return once again to his dreamworld… he'd just had one of his favorite dreams… Hilde and some whipped  
cream…  
"Something's happened to Wufei!" Heero said, almost in a panic.   
Instantly waking up, Duo's mind raced. "What happened?"  
"I don't know! I went to go and wake him up so we could go and get breakfast started, and he wasn't there!"  
Pulling the shaken Heero into his room, Duo said, "We need to think before we do anything. Are you sure that he was gone?"  
Heero nodded.  
"Did you search everywhere? Under his bed? In his closet?"  
Heero nodded again.  
"Have you asked Quatre or Trowa? Maybe they know if he had a mission or something."  
"No, I haven't asked them, but he doesn't have a mission. Nataku's still in the garage."  
"Perplexing…" Duo said, stroking his imaginary beard. It helped him to think. "Maybe he's just out to go get something.   
I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later." Duo assured Heero, hugging him to comfort him. "We'll make sure nothing has   
happened to him. Go back to your room and get some sleep, OK buddy?"  
"OK. Thanks Duo." Heero said, going back to his room to follow his best friend's advice.  
'I'll get breakfast started. After all, how hard can it be?' he thought, going down to the kitchen.  
At promptly 8:00 AM, Duo ran upstairs to Quatre's room. Opening the door, Duo stepped inside the pale blue room.   
"Yo, Quatre, buddy, food's ready." He said, gently shaking his blonde friend awake.  
Looking up, Quatre had a look of sheer terror on his features. "You made breakfast? What's wrong?"  
"Heero overslept, so I did it."  
"And the kitchen's still intact?"  
"Of course! He runs, he hides, but he never lies! Duo Maxwell!"  
"Alright, I'll be down in a second. Could you go and get Trowa up too?" Quatre said, discarding his pale blue cotton sheets.   
"Sure, just be down there soon, I don't want my beautiful food to be cold!"  
And so, leaving Quatre to get his outfit on, Duo went over to Trowa's room. "Man, had Quatre been on a blue kick lately…  
might have to start calling his the Blue Boy or Blue Wonder or something like that…" Duo muttered to himself, knocking on  
Trowa's door. And knocking. And knocking. "What's up, Trowa! Get out of bed!" Duo yelled, opening the door. Looking  
around, the braided baka could find no trace of his clown friend. "Trowa, ya in here buddy?" Pulling up the sheets, Duo  
found Trowa's usual green and yellow happy clown pajamas. "So where ever he is, he's naked…" Duo uttered to the air.   
Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Duo's head. "Ha ha, the game is afoot!" he said, running down to his room and   
grabbed a pipe, a hat, and a trench coat. Then running down to Quatre's room, he grabbed the violin. "Duo Holmes is on   
the case!" he stated, quite merrily in a British accent. Then, running down to Heero's room, he yelled, "Watson! Come here!  
Another case has been brought to my attention!"  
Mumbling, Heero woke up, "What do ya want…?"   
"Watson, old chum, we have a mystery to solve! Get out of bed, and I shall wait for you in the dining area." Bowing deeply,  
Duo Holmes left to make his way to the breakfast table. "Every good detective needs a good meal to start off the day right."  
Walking into the kitchen, he was met with a wide-eyed look from Quatre. "Duo, why are you dressed like that, and why do  
you have my violin?"  
"I'm Duo Holmes. And my good friend, Heero Watson will be here shortly."  
This got a raised eyebrow from Quatre, accompanied by a sweat drop. "Uh, yeah. I take it you didn't find Trowa?"  
"No, I didn't find Mr. Barton, so now I have opened the case."  
Just then Heero appeared at the door, wearing a long trench coat similar to Duo's. "I'm not wearing this."  
"Would you rather wear a tutu, Watson, old chum?"  
"I'm going to kill you, Duo, old chum." Heero Watson said, grimacing. Then pulling out one of his many guns, he aimed it  
straight for Duo's braided head.  
Jumping up from his chair, Quatre grabbed the gun from Heero and threw it out the window. "No fighting here! We're going  
to need to find Trowa and Wufei!"  
Snapping around, Duo caught hold of Quatre and pinned him against a wall. "And what do you know about their   
disappearence?"   
"N-nothing! I want for them to be here as much as you do!" Quatre stammered, trying to break free of Duo's hold.  
"Where were you on the night of April the 29th?"  
"I was cleaning up after that wild birthday party you had!"  
Letting go of his blonde friend, Duo pondered that statement. "Alright, one point for Quatre."  
"Let's go down to Wufei's room, and see what we can find, maybe he left a clue as to where he went." Heero suggested,   
heading down the hall to the Nataku room.  
"Good idea, Watson old boy!" Duo said, smoking his pipe and following Heero down to the Chinese pilot's room.  
"I guess I'll clean up, since no one's going to be eating this morning…" Quatre sighed, starting to gather the dishes.  
  
In Wufei's room…  
"Hmm… curious. He also seems to have left his pajamas behind." Duo remarked, picking up Wufei's navy blue footie   
pajamas.   
"So, where ever he is, he's naked." Heero finished.  
"Man! Do we think alike!" Duo remarked, slapping his best friend playfully on the back, causing the latter to stagger forward,  
almost to the point of falling on the plush hunter green carpet.   
Hopping around trying to gain his balance, Heero tripped on one of Wufei's shoes, and fell, with his face landing under the  
bed. "Hey! Look what I found!"  
"What'd ya find?" Duo asked, almost jumping for joy. "We just found a clue! We just found a clue!" he started to sing.  
Crawling under the bed, Heero seemed to disappear…  
After a little while, Duo began to get worried and looked under Justice Boy's bed. Lifting up the sheets, nothing could prepare  
him for what he saw. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed running back to the kitchen.  
Looking up from the sink, Quatre saw Duo run in, screaming bloody murder. "What happened, where's Heero?"  
"He, he, he…" Duo started, then fainted.  
"Oh dear…" Quatre said, picking up Duo and placing him on the sofa in the living room. "Now I have to try to solve this  
case." So, the blonde detective started down to Trowa's room.   
Entering the room, Trowa's bed instantly caught Quatre's eye. It was a clown bed. Not just any clown bed. This was the   
Clown from Hell bed. "How can he stand sleeping under that fanged thing? I'd never get a wink of sleep!"   
"Hmm…" Quatre started, picking up Trowa's green and yellow happy clown pajamas, "Where ever he is, he's naked."   
'What could be going on here to make Heero, Trowa, and Wufei disappear? And to make Duo go insane? What could be so  
possibly wrong?"  
BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG! (That a clock…)  
Already 9? How can that be? Quatre thought, looking out the window. It was dark.  
"What the?" He whispered.   
Little did he know what was outside of the window. A lady sat on a tree branch. "Hehe… Poor little Quatre, he knows not  
day nor night!" She cackled, spying on the little boy. "Too bad he doesn't know what's going on, or else he would have  
already rescued his friends." Then she looked down at the jar in her hand. Inside the jar were very very tiny versions of   
Wufei, Trowa, Heero, and Duo, all naked. "Ha ha, my little chibis, it will all be over soon. As soon as I get your friend   
Quatre, my collection of Gundam pilots will be complete!"   
Pounding on the glass, Chibi Duo got up and yelled, "Let us out of here, you psychotic bitch!"   
Chibi Trowa simply said, "Duo, don't. If she gets angry, you don't know what she can do."  
"That's right, my little Chibis! Soon, I'll take over the world, and I'll have Treize by my side!"  
"You stupid woman, Treize will never be by your side, I killed him!"   
"Shut up, Chibi Wufei!" Lady Une yelled, trying to keep the visions of her lover's death from her mind.  
Meanwhile, Quatre had gone to bed, trying to reason out all that had happened. 'What can be so wrong? I know they're all  
alive, but I have no idea where they are!'  
And so, Quatre fell asleep, trying to reason out everything.   
  
The next morning…  
Lady Une woke up early. Those damned Chibis had been talking and yelling all night. And now, the braided Chibi  
wouldn't shut up because he was hungry. "Keep it down!" Lady yelled, trying to keep her throbbing headache under control.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre appeared at the door. "How did I get here?" he said to himself. A little redhead walked up to the Sandrock  
pilot and said to him, "Divine intervention by the fanfic writer. She's right up there." Said the girl, pointing up.   
"Oh, alright." Quatre whispered in awe of the fanfic writer.  
The girl walked off.  
"Alright. Now to save my friends! From what, I don't know. But I will do my best!" he said, rolling up his sleeves and  
knocking on Lady Une's door.  
"Yes, who is it?" a singsong voice called from the other side of the door.  
'That's Lady Une!' Quatre realized. Thinking quickly, he called in a deeper voice, "It's Treize, dear!" 'Ugh! Did I just say   
that?'  
"Coming!" she called back, running to the door. It opened with such great speed that it took Lady Une a few moments to  
realize that it wasn't her Treize at the door, and when she realized that, Quatre had already ran inside, grabbed the jar with  
his naked friends, and ran out the door.   
"DAMN YOU, QUATRE WINNER!" she yelled.  
  
Back at Quatre's safe house…  
"How did you guys get so small?" Quatre asked, after putting some of his sister's old doll clothes on them.  
"Lady Une! That bitch! I hope that she goes to Hell, so I, Shinigami can deal with her!" Chibi Duo yelled as loud as his little  
voice would allow.  
Chibi Heero was busy typing at his laptop.  
Chibi Trowa was trying to make breakfast.  
Chibi Wufei was ranting on and on about how dishonorable that was of her and how unjust it all was.  
Quatre just sat there, watching his teeny tiny friends.  
"Um, guys, some news just came in from Doctor J. We have a mission." Chibi Heero said, looking up from his laptop.  
"Mission accepted."  
Chibi Wufei walked over to Chibi Heero, "How exactly are we supposed to fight like this? Winner's gonna have to fight."  
"This mission requires all of us."  
Thinking quickly, Quatre said, "Since I built Wing Zero, I'm sure I can make Chibi Gundams for you all, with just as much  
power as the originals."  
"Make it so." Chibi Trowa said.   
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
And so, Quatre built the Chibi Gundam Wing Zero, Chibi Gundam Death Scythe Hell, Chibi Gundam Heavy Arms, and  
Chibi Gundam Altron. Being Chibi actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Even though they didn't have the same  
firepower, the Chibi Gundams never got hit because of their small size and increased speed. And Chibi Heero was  
particularly happy. Relena stopped stalking him. Chibi Duo eventually went on to marry Hilde (who by mistake also go  
t turned Chibi… one of Washuu's experiments probably). Chibi Trowa has stayed with Quatre and they both live together  
and taking care of their pets (A lion for Chibi Trowa and a puppy for Quatre.) Chibi Wufei we on to become a Supreme  
Court Justice. They all lived happily ever after. Except for Lady Une. She is still waiting for her Treize to come home…   



End file.
